1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable end connectors generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel end connector attachment tool and method of use thereof that can attach end connectors to a variety of cables.
2. Background Art
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an end connector attachment tool and method of use thereof that can be used to attach end connectors to a variety of cables.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such an end connector attachment tool that is easy to use.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such an end connector attachment tool that can be economically manufactured using conventional fabrication techniques.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.